


Unexpectedly Pink

by AngelZash



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Batman comforter, Batman makes everything better, M/M, Pink - Freeform, pink is a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelZash/pseuds/AngelZash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Clark Kent found the pink Batman comforter, he only expected a warm bed cover and something to tease Batman with. He's not complaining about what else came his way from the purchase, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpectedly Pink

The conversation was just at the edge of Clark's normal hearing, and it probably wouldn't have caught his attention if not for the fact that they mentioned Batman. However, he'd always been sensitive to the mention of a teammate, especially a certain caped crusader, so he had picked right up on the conversation between what sounded like a mother and her daughter. 

“I thought you were crazy about that nut job Batman, though,” the mother said, her tone full of weary exasperation.

“He’s not a nut job, Mom; he’s a hero! And it’s _pink_ ,” the girl told her, sounding offended, though by the color or her mother’s description of Batman, Clark wasn’t sure. It honestly might have been a mixture of both from what it sounded like.

Clark turned a corner and hurried down an aisle, hoping to find where the ladies were at before they moved on. He really had to see this pink Batman item for himself. Associating pink with Bruce was nearly enough to break his brain, but associating it with Batman was nearly enough to melt it!

“It’s still a Batman pattern and the best you’re gonna get,” the woman snapped back at her daughter. “There’s not a whole lot out there for nut job _heroes_ that run around dressed like bats.”

The girl huffed indignantly just as Clark dodged a man and a woman with a baby stroller. He excused himself, smiling self-deprecatingly as they glared at him, and turned the corner to see a young girl, maybe seventeen or eighteen, reach out to examine a bright pink comforter with multicolored batman symbols all over it. 

“Well…” she said thoughtfully, “it is just a comforter. It’s not like I have to wear it. And it being Batman does make up for a lot... Plus I won’t even have to see the color when I’m sleeping under it!” 

“Fine,” her mother sighed in relief. “Grab a twin and let’s go. We’ve a lot more things to get before we’re ready to leave.” 

Flashing her mother a huge grin, the girl grabbed a pink package off the shelf and the ladies hurried past Clark, not even noticing him as they went. Clark watched them go for a moment, smiling softly at the girl’s blissfully happy look as she hugged the comforter to her chest. She was practically skipping along beside her mother now that she’d made her decision. 

“I’m going to save this for when I go to college in the fall,” she told her mother. 

“Yes, yes,” her mother agreed. “One less thing to buy.”

Clark chuckled and walked over to the display to examine the comforter more closely. It actually looked pretty comfortable to tell the truth, even if it was a luridly bright pink. The design itself was a comic book motif, with little Batman signs of different sizes and colors strewn about the fabric along with various sound effects in different colors and styles. Clark fingered one black bat icon thoughtfully and considered his options.

He didn’t really need a new comforter. It was spring already and the cold had never bothered him anyway. He also wasn’t in the habit of collecting memorabilia of the other heroes, or even items of his own. Still, Clark was sorely tempted to get this for some reason. If it wasn’t such a bright pink, he probably would have already gotten it, in fact. Since it was spring with summer coming up fast, the comforter was on sale for a good price. 

The girl was right, too, in that there wasn’t much available for Batman. Bruce didn’t let much marketing get done for Batman. In fact, Clark couldn’t think of anything available for him, period. That wasn’t fan made, anyway. And Clark stayed away from that area of the internet. He’d learned his lesson when he’d gone looking for theories on where people thought Superman had come from before he’d actually given Lois the interview to explain it all. Actually, that was why he’d given the interview. One of those theories, and the pictures that had accompanied it, still gave him nightmares.

Clark glanced around him at the few shoppers making their way through the store or looking at the other items for sale nearby. None of them seemed to be paying him any attention, but he still somehow felt he should hurry with his decision anyway. How many grown men lingered over pink Batman comforters?

Did they even have one to fit his bed? 

Quickly, he looked through the shelves of plastic covered comforters. There were a lot of twins and fulls and a couple kings. That surprised him now that he thought about it. Clark wouldn’t have expected something like this would be marketed for anyone older than perhaps a teenager. He refused to think about what that said about him. And then, smashed into the back on the top shelf, he found a lone queen-sized comforter. 

Pulling it down, Clark considered it. His eyes cut over to the display for a moment and then back to the package in his hands.  
The next time Clark saw Batman, he was not going to let him live this down, but neither was he going to let him ever find out he’d bought one. With that decision made, Clark tucked the comforter under his arm and hurried to the check out to make his purchase. 

*****************************

The day had been a long one. Lois had managed to get herself into not one, not two, but _three_ sticky situations that Clark had had to save her from as either himself or as Superman. And then he’d had the even more terrifying job of proofreading her writing. 

It wasn’t that Lois was a bad writer. She wasn’t! She was a very good writer! Lois just went faster than her brain could handle when it came to spelling and grammar and not even the computer could help her catch up. That’s why Clark often proofread for her. He was happy to do it too; she was his friend, of course he was happy to! He just didn’t always feel up to it after a day of both being Superman and ace reporter Clark Kent. 

Clark sighed as he stumbled into his apartment, barely even faking this time. He closed the door the door and moved to sink into the nearest chair with a grateful moan. Hopefully, there would be no emergencies tonight. He was really looking forward to a hot shower and an early bedtime. Since he didn’t particularly need to patrol with Kara and his hearing would alert him to any big problems, he could relax for just one night…

A nearly inaudible snick from the bedroom window caught Clark’s attention just as he was settling into his chair a bit more comfortably. He glared over at his bedroom door for a second before remembering just what was currently covering his bed. Only a few people were capable of coming into his home through the bedroom window as high up as he was, and only one of those people would do so unannounced: Batman. 

And Clark had the comforter on his bed. 

Finding a sudden new energy, Clark sprang to his feet and flew over to his bedroom. Pushing open the door, he flipped the switch on to find Batman standing over his bed staring down at the bright pink Batman comforter. For a moment, neither of them moved. Batman stared at the comforter and Clark stared in rising horror at Batman. 

Finally, Batman looked up at Clark and said in a low voice, “I missed that.”

“You can’t be expected to catch everything,” Clark said, feeling extremely off balance. This was not how he’d expected Batman to react at all. He’d thought he’d be…angrier. Or at least not quite so blasé about it.

Batman made a vague, contemplative sound in reply. His continuing stare seemed to burn a hole through Clark, who felt as though he were somehow being weighed and measured. Clark shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat.

“Was there something I could help you with? I mean…” Clark said nervously. “You must have had a reason to climb through my window tonight?”

Batman cocked his head just slightly and then pulled off his cowl, leaving Bruce to smirk slightly at Clark. Somehow, this unnerved Clark even more than when the man had been masked. 

“It can wait,” Bruce said, using his normal deep, rich voice. “First, you should order us dinner while I borrow something to wear.”

Clark blinked and then blinked again. “Dinner? Wear?”

“Yes, Clark,” Bruce told him, sounding only a little irritated, which Clark thought to be a minor miracle. He usually hated it when people couldn’t keep up with him. “I’m not wearing the Batsuit to our first date.”

“Date?” Clark’s eyes went wide as he breathlessly repeated the word. He’d never dreamed Bruce would be interested in him, never mind railroading him into a date. What was happening here? Was he dreaming?

“Yes, date,” Bruce told him, sounding a bit more irritated now, though there was some amusement in there as well. “Now go get us dinner. Thai, I think. It’s classier than chinese delivery.”

Clark stared a moment longer in disbelief, his feet glued to the floor as his thoughts all crashed in on themselves. Finally, Bruce stepped up to him and started pushing Clark backwards out the door. 

“Go,” Bruce said firmly. “You don’t get to see me naked before you’ve even fed me!” 

Clark’s eyes flew impossibly wider at that and his face exploded into what he knew must be a cherry red flush. He flailed quickly backwards into his living room and just caught Bruce’s amused smirk before the door was shut in his face. 

Well, this had been an unexpected night. Clark had just thought to grab something quick to eat, take a shower, and go to bed early. Now… 

Now he had far better plans, it seemed.

Grinning, Clark made his way over to the window. If Bruce could change his plans on such short notice for a first date, then Clark was going to bring him the best Thai food there was--straight from Thailand. There was definitely going to be a second date (and third date and fourth date...) if Clark could help it.

And all because of a bright pink Batman comforter.

Clark loved that beautiful comforter.

**Author's Note:**

> I really stink at titles, as you can tell by this little fic's title. Also, I edited this, but I don't have a beta, so if I missed something, please feel free to say so!
> 
> I wrote this because I found a lovely set of pajamas at Boscov's a few weeks ago. The only problem? The top was BRIGHT pink. I mean, almost NEON! I'm not a fan of pink, but Batman has a way of making things better. So I bought them and wrote this little story based on that. Below are the links to the Boscov's sales site and I'll put the pics in case the site stops selling them and takes them down. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Top:  
> http://www.boscovs.com/StoreFrontWeb/Product.bos?itemNumber=265129  
> 
> 
> Bottoms:  
> http://www.boscovs.com/StoreFrontWeb/Product.bos?itemNumber=265130  
> 


End file.
